When Hope Gets Lost
by xox-summer-xox
Summary: Based on 15Love. This story takes place after the news of Sebastien and Megan's plane crash reaches Cascadia. Except they didn't die, instead, they're in acoma. Will they come out? Or die trying?


_A/N: I do not own 15/Love or any of it's characters.Now, this story takes place after they were all told that Megan and Sebastien's plane crash, except they aren't dead._

I can't believe that they're alive." Adena cried happily. Cody, Adena, and Squib were in the open talking. Coach Gunnerson and President Bates just told them that Megan and Sebastien were in a coma. Adena had a wide smile on her face, she was so glad that Megan wasn't dead.

"Don't get too exited, they say there's like 90 chance that they won't wake up." Squib said, interrupting Adena's squealing.

"Why do you always have to go and ruin it for us? At least they haven't died." Cody replied, hitting Squib in the arm.

"Come on Squib. You can't say that you aren't just a little exited that they aren't dead." Adena stated, but she knew that Squib was right, they don't have that much of a chance of living, but she was still happy.

"Well, yeah, I'm happy. But, I just don't want to get my hopes up. Whenever I've gotten my hopes up about something, something really bad happens." Squib replied grabbing his racket.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to go to practice. Adena you coming?" Squib got up and headed out of the open.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to pay President Bates a visit. You wanna come Cody?" Adena answered back as Squib turned around and headed to practice. 

"Sure," So Adena and Cody headed out of the open and went to pay President Bates a visit.

A few minutes later Adena and Cody found themselves outside the door of President Bates' office.

"So what are we doing here again?" Cody asked still a little confused as what Adena was going to accomplish.

"Well, for the last time, we are going to try and convince President Bates to let me, you, and Squib go and see Sebastien and Megs for a day or two." Adena explained. Cody nodded her head and they opened the door to the office and walked in. 

"President Bates?" Adena asked as she made her way to his desk.

"Yes, what can I do for you Miss Stiles?" President Bates asked, putting aside some papers.

"Well, me, Cody, and Squib were wondering if we could go to the hospital and visit Megs and Sebastien." Adena asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure. They are in intensive care, I'm not sure if you would be able to visit them." he replied.

"Please President Bates. Please." Cody butted in.

"Okay, I'll make some calls and let you know." he said, and motioned for them to leave his office. President Bates picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"So you think that they'll let us visit them?" Cody asked as they stood outside of the office.

"They better. I mean, they say that hearing the voice of loved ones help them fight for their lives." Adena said proud of herself that she knew that.

"And when did you get so intelligent?" Cody joked.

"Shut up." Adena said. "Well I guess I better go to practice."

"Okay, then see you later?"

"Yeah." the two girls headed in their seperate directiones, one to practice, and one to her house.

"So, how was practice?" Cody asked. Adena, Squib, and Cody were sitting at their usual table, eating lunch.

"Tiring." Adena complained.

"Yeah." Squib agreed. "So, what did you guys go and see President Bates for?"

"Oh, we just asked him if we could go and see Megs and Seb." Adena replied.

"And?" Squib asked.

"And what?" Adena said confused.

"And did he say yes?" Squib exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He said he would make some calls and see if they would let us visit them." Cody chimed in.

"Oh okay." Squib said.

"So, do you guys think they will really wake up?" Cody asked.

"I hope so. They have to, they just have to." Adena said hopefully.

"Yeah..." Squib added. Soon they were having an animated conversation and before they knew it lunch was over.

"Would Cody Myers, Gary Furlong, and Adena Stiles please report to President Bates' office immediately." The three heard President Bates over the P.A. They all hurried to his office and wondered if he knew whether they would be able to visit them. A minute later they were outside of his office, Squib quickly opened the door, and the three of them walked into his office.

"President Bates," Adena started.

"I have called some people, and you will be going to visit Megan and Sebastien tomorrow morning." he announced cutting off Adena.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you." Adena exclaimed and gave President Bates a hug. Cody and Squib snickered. Finally, when Adena realized what she was doing, she quickly stepped away from Bates and all three of them walked out of his office.

"So, tomorrow morning..." Squib said.

"Yeah, can't wait." Adena said.

"So," Cody started. The three of them didn't know what to say or what they were going to say. The three of them decided to go home and to their dorms and just wait for tomorrow.

Adena headed to her dorm, she needed to figure out what she was going to wear. She knew that they couldn't see her, but if they woke up, she wanted to look her best. Adena ran to her closet and started pulling out clothes.

While Squib headed to his dorm, he wondered what he would say to them tomorrow. When he got into his dorm, he looked at the empty bed, and at all of Sebastien's things. As much as he wanted to think that he would wake up, he couldn't help but think the worst.

As Cody was walking to her house, she couldn't help but think of things to tell Sebastien and Megan. She thought that if they woke up, everything would be just like it was. But, she couldn't help but think, what if they were different? What if they didn't remember her?

The next day, Adena woke up at five to her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over. She hit the sleep button and slowly got up. She got up, grabbed her clothes and went and took a shower. After she was dressed, she had brushed her teeth and hair, washed her face, she was sitting on Megan's bed. She looked at the picture of her, Megan, and Cody. She laughed at the quality of the photo, she remember that Squib had taken it, and he had no idea how to work Cody's camera.

Squib woke up at six in the morning and went and took a shower, he threw on some clothes and brushed his teeth, and his hair for once. He decided to go and get breakfast even if he wasn't very hungry.

Cody groaned and pushed the sleep button on her alarm clock.

"Only seven," Cody groaned, she was about to go back to sleep when she remembered what day it was. She got up grabbed some clothes and took a shower. She brushed, her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. Then, she headed out to meet up with Adena and Squib.


End file.
